SR:tng Nuestros hijos
by Jesswinch
Summary: basada en los personajes originales y en la nueva generacion
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes les pertenecen a sus autores correspondientes.

Historia basada en personajes originales de la serie y en los nuevos personajes de la nueva generación.

Nuestros hijos.

Ya había pasado cinco años de la boda de Meteoro y Trixie y estaban felizmente casados después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar para que su sueño se hiciera realidad.

Trixie estaba sentada en la capota del mach 5 observando el mar desde el acantilado.

-que quieres que sea.-dijo alegremente Trixie mientras seguía observando el mar.

-lo que dios nos desee.-le comento Meteoro mientras observaba feliz a su esposa.-aunque prefiero varón, así será mejor corredor que yo.-dijo orgulloso.

-y si fuera mujer, ¿no puede serlo?-mirándolo intrigado.

-mmm..., si pero no seria lo mismo.

-ja, mira que yo se correr mejor que tu.

-si como no… y además se llamara Rex.-Meteoro dijo esto con alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

-por respeto y recuerdo a tu hermano mayor se llamara así, claro si es que será varón.

-y lo será, ya veraz y cuando tenga hermanos, serán los mejores corredores del mundo.

-¿hermanos?-Trixie lo miro con picardía.

-por supuesto cinco hijos en total.-contesto orgullosos el corredor.

-mas vale que bromees a lo mucho dos hijos.-dijo con seriedad la esposa del corredor.

-si bromeo querida.

Los meses pasaban y Trixie tenia ya cinco meses, cinco meses que aún no se le notaba que llevaba a su primogénito en su vientre.

Estaba algo preocupada, algo inquieta ya que los periodistas y fotógrafos no los dejaban ni un minuto en paz, esperaban pescar una buena noticia de ellos dos.

-no quiero esto-dijo Trixie con determinación. –nadie se enterara de su nacimiento.

Meteoro la observó intrigado. –por que dices eso, lo que yo tanto añoro es que conozcan a mis hijos.

-pero yo no quiero esto para el. –señalando a los reporteros que se encontraban escondidos entre los árboles. –sin olvidar a los que siempre quieren hacerte daño, lo has pensado Meteoro, que ocurrirá cuando se enteren tus enemigos del nacimiento de tu hijo, que daño querrán hacerle. –Trixie se sentó en la banca cercana de su patio, estaba cansada, se sentía mal consigo misma. Hacia días que pensaba en ello, que pasaría con su hijo cuando los enemigos misteriosos de su esposo se enteraban de su nacimiento.

Meteoro se quedo callado, pensativo por las palabras de su esposa. Y tenia razón sus enemigos que tramaran contra su familia esa gente querrán hacerle daño a sus hijos.

El corredor de ahora 37 años siempre había lidiado con ello, saliendo siempre ileso de esa gente, y ahora que estaba con su amada esposa y con la espera de su primogénito que pasaría, que ocurriría.

-sabes, tienes razón, será mejor que no se entere nadie, solamente nuestra familia.-dijo con tristeza el corredor.

Los meses pasaron y se cumplió el tiempo para el gran nacimiento que la familia Racer esperaba. Todo estaba listo y Trixie estaba ya en el hospital para tan alegre evento en su vida cuando escucho en las noticias.

"el primer hijo del gran corredor Meteoro Racer esta por nacer"

-¡como!-grito Trixie.-Meteoro, Meteoro has escuchado.

Meteoro entro a la habitación y observo el noticiero.

"así es y estamos aquí en espera de que nos den noticia de ello"

-¿pero?-Meteoro salio de la habitación y fue a la puerta principal. Observo a todos los periodistas que se encantaban afuera gracias a la ayuda de los policías.

-Meteoro, Meteoro ya nació.-gritaba un periodista.

-que es niño o niña.-Decía otro.

Meteoro los observo y se retiro sin decir nada, su padre y su hermano menor chispita estaban en la sala de espera.

-Meteoro espera, que dirás ahora.-le pregunto su padre.

-no lo se, que voy a hacer.

-creo que mejor presentarlo.-comento Chispita ya un joven de 29 años.-se filtro información de aquí mismo, así que será mejor que des una rueda de prensa y lo presentes ante la sociedad.

-tu hermano tiene razón, además no creíamos que pasaría de desapercibido, si no era ahora talvez se daban cuenta después.-comento su padre.

-Tendré que hablar con Trixie.

-Mamá esta con ella.-dijo el menor.

Mientras tanto Trixie lloraba de preocupación y estaba devastada. Sus miedos se estaban haciendo realidad y todo por culpa de esa gente que no guardo sus secreto. La Sra. Racer estaba tranquilizándola pero era inútil, el doctor le había sugerido estimular el parto para que naciera de inmediato o abría consecuencias por la dedicada situación de emocional de la madre.

Meteoro escucho al doctor, su esposa Trixie estaba mal emocionalmente y tenía que actuar de inmediato.

Así pasaron las horas y el gran pequeño niño de unas pocas horas de nacido era ya toda una celebridad. Su padre el mejor corredor del mundo lo tenia entre sus brazos y lo miraba orgulloso, Rex su primer hijo había nacido, su padre el Sr. Racer miraba a su hijo con orgullo.

-gracias.-le dijo su padre.

-¿por?-le contesto mientras acomodaba a su pequeño entre sus brazos.

-se llama Rex como tu hermano, es un honor. El Sr. Racer comento al momento de acordar del nacimiento de su querido Rex

-es lo menos que puedo hacer por el.

-y Trixie, como esta.-pregunto su padre.

-mal, el doctor dice que esta en un estado emocional muy mal.-Meteoro observo entonces que su hermano Chispita se acercaba hacia el.

-ya esta todo listo hermano.- le dijo

-es lo correcto, ellos ya se han enterado.-comento el papá de ambos.

-y esa gente que quiere hacerle daño también.

Meteoro, su padre y hermano entraron a una sala que habían habilitado para la rueda de prensa, todos los noticieros de todo el mundo estaban presentes. Los flash se escuchaban y sus reflejos se mostraban en toda la habitación. Los mormullos se escuchaban fuertes, Meteoro suspiro y se coloco frente a los micrófonos con su pequeño X en sus brazos.

Continuara…

Nota: las edades las calcule un mas o menos ya que si ven las edades de los personajes de la nueva generación en donde Chispita tiene 46 años y era menor entre 8 y 10 años con la edad de su hermano Meteoro en la serie original. (Espero no moleste a nadie)

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Al fin… termine espero que les agrade, mis notaciones son… contiene un poco de eso, de aquello y de algo de lo demás.

Los personajes no me pertenecen "sniff, sniff" pero que se le hace.

Nuestros hijos

2 capitulo

Trixie estaba recostada en la alcoba miraba de reojo aquella cuna de caoba que sus suegros le habían traído desde Italia, "maravillosa" había dicho al momento de recibirla ese día ella era feliz.

Semanas antes estaba feliz, feliz de ser madre por primera vez todo sus sueños se estaban haciendo realidad, pero como era posible que toda esa dicha se había convertido en desdicha.

Se levanto un poco para mirar aquella cuna que estaba cubierta de un velo color celeste con encajes blancos, encima un móvil que daba vueltas lentamente mientras en cada extremó movía animalitos de colores. La cuna estaba a un lado de la ventana, el poco sol que entraba hacia que aquellos colores se reflejaran en las paredes de la habitación miro hacia su interior y observo a aquel pequeño bulto que se movía lentamente, se maldecía por no haberlo podido proteger de todos aquellos que buscaban hacerle daño a su familia, se decía una y otra vez que aquello no estaba correcto pero lo sucedido ya no tenia marcha tras.

Ella no quería que se enterara nadie de su nacimiento pero eso fue en vano los medios de todo el mundo se enteraron y lo convirtieron en noticia mundial, todo aquello era culpa de los medios, si ocurría algo ella no seria la culpable, no. –el es el culpable. Dijo al tiempo en que sus palabras se ahogaban en la almohada. –era el que quería hijos no yo. Se volvió a recostar y sus lagrimas volvieron a brotar y sus pensamientos a discutir entre ellos. "Tal vez el no debió de haber nacido" "toda la culpa es mía" "la culpa es de los medios" "el es el único culpable" "el nació con la gran carga de ser el hijo de Meteoro Racer".

El pequeño se movía lentamente entre las cobijitas, el poco sonido que hacia molestaba a su madre "como un pequeñín le producía tanto dolor" se decía a si misma, aquel dolor que le producía la impotencia, el dolor que le sentía de ser madre y no poder sentir nada mas que tristeza hacia su propio hijo. Aquella sensación de alegría de ser madre se había transformado en puro dolor.

-es mi hijo, y solo siento por el tristeza. Dijo Trixie en voz alta. Se levanto y camino muy lentamente hacia la cuna, ahí lo miro bien por primera vez. Tenía sus mismos ojos pero todo demás rasgo era de puro Racer, le aventó una pequeña sonaja de esponja a la cuna y el pequeño que había estado quieto observándola lloro.

-¡porque lloras!- exclamo Trixie mientras que sus manos apretaban el borde de la cuna. – ¡deja de llorar me molestas!- grito. -¡ya basta cállate!- esta vez lo grito mas fuerte haciendo que provocara que el pequeño X llorara a todo pulmón.

-¡te he dicho que te calles!-

Los llantos del pequeño y los gritos de su madre llegaron a los oídos del corredor y su hermano quienes se encontraban en la sala principal de la casa Racer. Meteoro subió como bólido las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposa e hijo.

Se encontró una escena donde Trixie estaba sujetando fuertemente la cuna mientras gritaba al pequeño que se callara.

-¡Trixie, pero que haces!- dijo mientras apartaba a su esposa de la cuna.

-¡has que se calle, ahora!- le exigió ella.

-tranquilízate mi vida.-contesto pausadamente. -chispita llévate a X y tranquilízalo por favor.

-si.-contesto chispita y salio de la habitación llevando a su sobrino en sus brazos.

-que te pasa Trixie desde que nació X has estado mal, ni siquiera lo has tomado entre tus brazos, el es nuestro hijo.

-no lo quiero cerca de mi.

Las palabras de Trixie hicieron un dolor agudo en el corazón del corredor. A pesar de que el doctor le explicara a Meteoro que su esposa sufría de depresión posparto muy severa por todo lo acontecido antes del nacimiento de su hijo y después de ello, meteoro aunque trataba de entenderla se le hacia cada vez mas difícil lidiar con esa situación, su madre le había dicho que talvez al tener a su hijo en la misma habitación con ellos sacaría poco a poco el lado materno de Trixie, pero eso a el se le hacia muy difícil.

Después de lo sucedido Meteoro tomo la difícil decisión y se mudo junto con X a otra de las habitaciones de la casa dejando a su esposa sola para que así tuviera tiempo de pensar. Eso a Trixie no le había caído en gracia después de todo lo que le pasaba, ahora su esposo la dejaba sola y ¿por que? a pesar de todo el era su esposo y el tenia que estar con ella en las buenas y en las malas.

Escucho a lo lejos el llorar del pequeño niño, su hijo, se levanto hacia la puerta para poder escuchar mas entre abrió la puerta y pudo observar la habitación en donde se encontraba su esposo e hijo, camino por el pasillo a oscuras y se detuvo en el marco de la habitación. Observo a su esposo sentado en la mecedora y entre sus brazos al pequeño que ahora ya callaba.

-quieres cargarlo.-dijo Meteoro que se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-no, solo me pregunte por que lloraba si tu estabas aquí- dijo secamente.-ya sabes que me molesta su llanto.

-¡basta ya Trixie!- expresó Meteoro –trato de entenderte pero como puedes hablar así de el es tu hijo no lo vez, míralo.-Meteoro se acercó a ella y le extendió los brazos para que tomara al pequeño junto a ella.

-yo, yo no quiero esto para el, dime que ha pasado desde que nació además de hacerme sentir tanto dolor, contéstame esa gente acaso no ha venido.-ella observó con desprecio a Meteoro que no entendía bien de lo que hablaba.- no creas que no me he dado cuenta, te he escuchado hablar con tu padre y con tu hermano, ellos han venido hasta aquí a querer hacerle daño y yo no estoy dispuesta a lidiar con ello.

-como te enteraste siempre estas en la habitación nunca sales de ella ¿como? -Meteoro no lo podía creer Trixie se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado después de que naciera X, los atentados a secuestros, las cartas de muerte y de todo lo que aquella gente que siempre ha querido hacerle daño a su familia, pensó que eso ella no estaba enterada pero se le había olvidado que con la que se caso fue con Trixie, su gran compañera Trixie.

-crees que estoy tonta. Contéstame.-le grito.

-no grites, que batallé para que durmiera, y es verdad han querido hacerle daño.-dijo con tristeza el corredor.

-es por tu culpa. Mi gran alegría se convirtió en desdicha yo no quería que el tuviera ese peso.-contesto en llanto la esposa del corredor.

-pero el agente-inspector me ha asegurado que no pasara nada malo otra vez, X estará protegido.-el corredor dejo a su pequeño en la cuna y se dirigió hacia Trixie quien no paraba de llanto.-me lo juro y creo en su palabra nunca ha quedado mal.

-y si no.-contesto ella amargamente.

-ven siéntate en la cama.- Meteoro acerco a Trixie hacia la cama, con su mano le levanto el mentón y dulcemente la beso en los labios.- el me juro que no volverá a pasarle nada, nunca quise que algo así sucediera y lo sabes, sobre todas las cosas para mi siempre es primero mi familia y la protegería de todo mal cueste lo que me cueste, me conoces y sabes que es verdad.

-esa gente nunca nos dejara en paz.-comento Trixie con tristeza.

Meteoro la abrazo y le susurró al oído.- es nuestro hijo y necesita de ti como de mi para que nada malo le pase.- suavemente la recostó en la cama, poco a poco la acaricio y Trixie dejo de llorar.

-perdóname, pero no se lidiar con todo aquello, tu y yo somos nosotros y hemos pasado por muchas complicaciones a causa de esa gente que quiere lastimarte, que será de nuestro hijo, de nuestros hijos no se si podré con eso, no se como tu madre lo soporta.- Trixie no pudo continuar hablando ya que un nudo en la garganta se lo evitaba.

-una vez ella me dijo que todo lo que ha sufrido nuestra familia ha sido de generación tras generación siempre ha existido gente mala que quiere hacerle daño a nuestra familia pero que es la misma familia quien unida evita lo inevitable.- Meteoro abrazo a su esposa y tiernamente giro su cabeza hacia en dirección a la cuna.-y nosotros tres ya somos una familia.

Trixie abrazo a su esposo este la acaricio lentamente y dándole un beso que expreso todo su amor por ella terminaron juntos en la cama el resto de la noche, en donde la brisa tenue movía el móvil de animalitos que hacia dormir placidamente al pequeño sin percatarse de aquel amor de sus padres.

Continuara.

Próximamente.


	3. Chapter 3

Ese próximamente me duro una eternidad por mi retraso pido disculpas, doy las siguientes anotaciones: primeramente me saldré un poco de lo que quería hacer con esta historia ya que se me dieron unas ideas… como mencione antes estará basada en la serie original y en la nueva generación con ideas nuevas mías, osea, si algo no cuadra disculpen pero esas serán mis ideas. Dando a entender (eso crees) disfruten el tercer capi (milagro y yo que pensé que no lo terminarías nunca) a si algo mas esos paréntesis es mi conciencia.

Capitulo 3

Trixie la esposa del famoso corredor Meteoro Racer se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación sentada en la mecedora teniendo en sus brazos a su pequeño Rex, aquella sensación que tenia de intranquilidad e inestabilidad se estaban desapareciendo poco a poco y el lado materno estaba saliendo a flote.

Un helicóptero que estaba sobrevolando la propiedad Racer con su muy ruidoso motor despertó de improvisto al pequeño que estremeció de llanto.

-ya, ya pequeño simplemente son esos engendros que vienen a molestar, regalares una sonrisita y que te vean lo guapo que eres –Trixie alzo al pequeño para que lo miraran y con orgullo grito -¡el es mi hijo!

Se levanto de la mecedora y entro en la habitación para dejar al pequeño en su cuna, ya habían pasado seis meses del nacimiento de su hijo y los primeros meses se la paso peleando con todo su dolor con toda su depresión y a pesar de que todo aquel sentimiento no se había ido del todo ahora estaba un poco mejor gracias a la ayuda de su esposo y familia sin olvidar sus medicamentos que el Doc. Le había recetado para no volver a caer en aquella depresión. Se sentó en el borde de su cama y miro la cuna en donde ahora su pequeño descansaba, las palabras de sus pensamientos trastornados aún las escuchaba y parecía decirle que todo empeoraría en lugar de mejorar.

Un fuerte ruido proveniente del balcón le saco de sus pensamientos, camino para saber de que se trataba y al acercarse observo a un sujeto vestido de negro con una mascara de igual color que entraba a la habitación.

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Y que hace aquí? –dijo con autoridad.

-no se preocupe si se queda calladita no le pasara nada –contesto el sujeto.

-¿Qué? –Trixie observo que el enorme sujeto estaba tratando de llegar a la cuna –ya veo… te lo quieres llevar –contesto con malicia.

-¿Qué? –El sujeto la miro de pie con los brazos cruzados dándole a entender que lo desafiaba –ja,ja… pero mire nada mas la mamá esta enojada –el sujeto se acerco mas hacia la cuna.

Trixie se interpuso entre el sujeto y la cuna –no te lo permitiré primero tendrás que apartarme.

El sujeto tomo a la mujer con fuerza y la aparto sin ningún inconveniente aventándola al piso, se acerco a la cuna y tomo en sus brazos al pequeño, corrió hacia el balcón para escapar. Al observar esto Trixie se interpuso frente al sujeto tratando de quitarle de sus brazos al pequeño.

-¡suelta a mi hijo!

-¡mujer apártate! – le grito al momento que le dio una fuerte bofetada con el antebrazo.

La pelinegra callo al suelo fuertemente dejándola inconciente y aquel sujeto que tenia en sus brazos al primogénito del corredor salio al balcón donde una escalerilla lo esperaba para llevárselo en el helicóptero.

Tres horas después

Meteoro estaba en la sala principal de su casa junto a sus padres, hermano y el inspector quien por medio del teléfono estaba comunicándose con el capitán de la policía.

-quiero a todos…mueva a todo aquel, tenemos que encontrarlos –comentaba dando vueltas por toda la sala.

-no puede ser… ¡no puedo quedarme en brazos cruzados! –Dijo el corredor -¡saldré a buscarlo!

-¡espera! Hijo hay que hacer primero un plan –comento Pop Racer –se que te es difícil pero tranquilízate.

-tranquilizarme, ¡se llevaron a mi hijo!

-hermano, tranquilo –se escucho decir Chispita quien estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-hijo –hablo la mujer –veré como esta Trixie pero por favor escucha a tu padre.

-te prometí que nada le ocurriría y te he defraudado, pero estoy moviendo a toda la policía para encontrarlos –dijo el sujeto de traje azul –te aseguro que lo tendrás de regreso.

-no ocupo ya su ayuda inspector… en este momento iré a buscarlo por mis propios medios –levantándose del sillón -¡no ocupo la ayuda de nadie!

-¡hijo! Yo te acompaño, Chispita quédate con tu madre y Trixie.

-si papá.

El inspector se acerco a donde el corredor se encontraba –perdón… pero no creo conveniente.

-¿Cómo?

-acaso ¿sabes quien lo secuestro?... ¿A dónde lo tienen? –el sujeto se encamino hacia la puerta –mejor espera un rato mas si no te tengo noticias en una hora podrás ir adonde quieras –dijo sin mas y se fue de la casa.

-¿Cómo se atreve? –el pelicastaño se volvió a acomodar en el sofá –pero…Chispita ¿Por qué la dejaste sola? No te dije que no la dejaras sola –mirándolo con autoridad el corredor esperaba respuesta.

-lo lamento es tan solo que…

-¡no lo lamentes! –Grito el mayor de los hermanos -¡no la debiste dejar sola! ¡Nos estaban checando desde hace días!

-¡Meteoro! –Le grito Pop Racer -no culpes así a tu hermano, como decías nos estaban checando desde hace días debimos, debiste tomar las medidas necesarias, ellos vieron la oportunidad y ocurrió lo inevitable.

-¡es mi hijo! ¡Se llevaron a mi hijo!-

-hermano, es verdad fue un error enorme de mi parte pero… tu sabes ¿Quién se lo llevo?

-tengo mis sospechas –comento Meteoro recordando a aquellos sujetos que había vistos merodeando su casa desde hacia dos semanas –perdón hermano, pero es verdad no tome prudencia, me deje llevar por la promesa del inspector.

-entonces si sabes quien pudiera ser –le pregunto su menor que ahora se encontraba al lado de la ventana mirando caer la noche.

-hijo… que sabes.

El corredor suspiro –hace dos semanas note que unos sujetos merodeando el lugar cuando al fin pude visualizar mejor a uno lo seguí hacia el centro de la ciudad en donde se metió en un bar ahí vi la oportunidad y lo enfrente.

-fue cuando llegaste amolado ¿cierto? –comento su menor.

-cierto pero el otro quedo peor… en fin… le hice preguntas y las contesto, me menciono que la compañía petrolera estaba tramando algo en contra de nosotros.

-¿compañía petrolera? Pero… -Pop Racer no lo podía creer ahora una compañía petrolera les estaba haciendo la vida de cuadritos.

-padre recuerdas que Rex tenia planeado hacer un motor nuevo y con mis ideas y la de Bujía las llevaríamos a cabo.

-si recuerdo que Rex decía que inventaría algo para no dañar el medio ambiente ¿Qué con eso?

-papá aquel día Rex me hablo de una compañía que lo estaba tratando de convencer de no hacer nada e intentaron sobornarlo para que dejara sus investigaciones y que incluso lo tenían amenazado a muerte pero... –el corredor medito para encontrar las palabras correctas –pero el me dijo que no lo detendrían y me hizo prometerle que si algo le pasaba yo y Bujía continuaríamos con esto, en una carta el me redacto otras cosas mas sobre esa compañía, papá ellos mataron a Rex esa noche en la carretera.

-¿Qué?... ¿estas diciendo que fue asesinado? –Pop se quedo inmóvil por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-hermano… tienes algo concreto con todo lo que estas diciendo.

-si Rex me comento mucho por esos motivos detuvo un tiempo toda la investigación que estábamos haciendo el no sabia si seguir o no con la construcción de un nuevo motor que ayudaría al medio ambiente en lugar de destruirla, pero aún así el dueño de esa compañía y sus accionistas lo mandaron matar para sus propios fines.

Chispita observó a su padre inmóvil y con dificultad para respirar –papá ¿estas bien? –acercando a el lo tomo por el brazo para ayudarle a sentarse de nuevo en el sofá –Papá tranquilízate.

-papá por eso no había dicho nada… tranquilízate.

-crees que ellos se llevaron a tu hijo.

Meteoro estaba ya al lado de su padre junto a su menor –papá estoy trabajando junto con Bujía en nuestro sueño, estamos tratando de terminar el motor un motor que trabaje sin necesidad de combustible con todo lo que llevaba Rex y lo que ahora nosotros tenemos terminaremos el motor pero… aquel sujeto me comento que los de esa compañía se dieron cuenta lo que estábamos haciendo y me dijo que llegarían a las ultimas consecuencias.

La esposa del corredor estaba al pie de las escaleras junto a su suegra quienes habían escuchado toda la conversación, los pensamientos de Trixie salieron a frote.

-¡como pudiste!, me mencionaste algo hace tiempo y me prometiste que no harías nada por nuestro bien, por el bien de nuestros hijos.

-¡Trixie!

-Meteoro eres un maldito tu le has puesto muerte a tu hijo, ¡te odio! Como te atreves a decirme que todo estará bien cuando tu eres el que provoca todo, tu eres el que pones en peligro a tu familia… maldito desgraciado tu eres el que mereces morir –Trixie empezó a golpear a Meteoro con sus puños -¡como te atreves! –sus lagrimas salieron por la tristeza, odio, coraje e impotencia.

-Trixie yo, entiéndeme no podía dejar todo ese trabajo que dedico mi hermano el dio su vida a ello por el bien del mundo… yo tenia que hacer algo.

-¡no tenias obligación!...no tenias que hacer nada –su voz se fue apagando por el nudo que sentía en la garganta –tu… haces que nuestra familia peligre, tu serás… el responsable de lo que ocurra…yo ya no puedo mas –sin mas con su rostro bajo dio la espalda a su esposo y se dirigió a las escaleras para regresar a su habitación.

-Trixie espera.

-no… ya te dije no puedo mas.

-iré por nuestro hijo, te lo traeré de vuelta.

-para que –dijo secamente –para verlo y saber que nunca debió nacer siendo Racer.

-Trixie…

-si… regresa yo ya no seré su madre… -la pelinegra quien estaba dándole la espalda al corredor sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro que le hicieron despertar a la realidad.

La Sra. Racer estaba en llanto, su mano con la cual le había dado una bofetada a Trixie le temblaba y sacando la voz desde sus adentros le hablo -¡no te atrevas a decir eso!, un hijo es lo mas sagrado, es una bendición… ya me canse de tratar que entiendas eso tu nunca lo entenderás… el dolor de una madre por sus hijos, crees que es fácil para mi ver a mis hijos y a ahora a mi nieto en todo esto.

-¡yo no tengo su fortaleza! –grito Trixie quien corrió para salir de aquella casa.

-¡Trixie! –grito Meteoro.

-¡déjala! –su padre lo tomo por el hombro –déjala tranquila por un rato.

Meteoro observo a su padre -pero ella…

-hermano… que harás –le pregunto su menor quien estaba a lado de su madre tratando de tranquilizarla.

-ir por mi hijo.

-como dije, te acompaño.

-bien papá eso esperaba, en marcha.

En un lote baldío donde la chatarra reinaba tres sujetos estaban incómodos por el llanto del menor que gritaba a todo pulmón.

-es que acaso no se va a callar –dijo el más chaparro.

-es que tiene hambre –comento el otro sujeto robusto y tosco.

-pues dale de comer –comento en burla el más alto y delgado de los tres.

-yo… que acaso soy su madre.

-no per…

-¡cállense! –Grito un sujeto quien estaba escondido en la oscuridad –y denme al niño.

El mas robusto tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos para acercarse a aquel sujeto que le había pagado por el trabajo.

-lo cuidara ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? –se sorprendió el sujeto.

-es que es muy pequeñín y necesita…

-¡Stan! –Grito uno de los otros sujetos –ja, no le haga caso señor –arrebatándole al pequeño a su cómplice –tome aquí lo tiene.

El sujeto tomo al bebé en sus manos y dio una sonrisita maliciosa –eso es todo, ahora el nunca lo volverá a ver a menos que haga lo que tengo planeado.

Espero que próximamente continúe…

O al menos ese próximamente no me dure tanto…

Bien continuara…


	4. Chapter 4

Pues bien aquí va el capi numero cuatro… (Se ve que avientan serpentines)… disfrútenlo, perdón por la tardanza.

Capitulo 4

El mach 5 corría lo mas velozmente que su maquinaria le permitía sobre aquella áspera carretera, el piloto hablaba por el comunicador con el inspector, su padre escuchaba atento la conversación sintiendo arder su sangre del coraje.

-según mis fuentes que son acertadas, esos sujetos que secuestraron a tu hijo se encuentras en el lote baldío que esta fuera de la ciudad, te paso las coordenadas.

-tus fuentes ¿están seguras de ello? –Comento el corredor que apretaba fuertemente el volante del coraje e impotencia que sentía –no quiero tener que depender más de sus servicios inspector.

-Meteoro por favor… se que no tengo disculpas pero, créeme mis fuentes son seguras.

-eso esperamos –comento en voz áspera Pops –entienda que no podemos perder mucho tiempo en información falsa.

-créame Sr. Racer esa información es con buenos cimientos, ahora creo que ya deben de estar por llegar, ¿quieres que intervengamos?

-no dame unos diez minutos para que mi hijo este a salvo y después ustedes entren.

-diez minutos es todo lo que puedo esperar –el comunicador se apago dejando al sujeto de traje azul quien esperaba sobre una rocosa cerca del lugar.

Pops Racer observo a su hijo quien se encontraba con la mirada fija en la reja principal del lote –hijo hay que ser precavidos.

Las luces del mach 5 se apagaron tanto el piloto como el copiloto bajaron del auto para entrar al lote sin ser descubiertos gracias a la oscuridad. Caminaron por entre lo fierros viejos hasta llegar a donde unas voces se escuchaban visualizando a tres sujetos quienes hablaban con otro que no podían observar.

-este pequeño me ayudara para que su padre me obedezca en todo –decía el sujeto que tenia en sus brazos al pequeño Racer –ahora tu imbecil manda esta carta al corredor -el sujeto sombrío estaba a punto de entregarle la carta pero para su sorpresa una voz reconocida lo hizo estremecer.

-¡suelta a mi hijo! Seas quien seas ¡suelta a mi hijo! –grito el corredor que salio de entre las sombras.

-wow… nos encontraron –dijo uno de los secuaces

-no tan rápido… veo que será innecesario llevarte la carta –el sujeto sombrío miro detenidamente al corredor –te regresare a tu hijo si tu y la compañía de tu padre dan el anuncio de renuncia en el mundo de las carreras.

-¿Quién es usted? –Pregunto Pop´s Racer –usted fue el que mando a matar a mi hijo Rex… ¿contésteme?

-sea educado Sr. Racer no ve que yo tengo a su pequeño nieto, seria una pena que algo malo le ocurriera si su abuelo y padre no hagan mi petición –aquel sujeto acariciaba al pequeño mientras este lloraba de incomodidad –simplemente deseo que su empresa y su hijo no estorben mas.

-¿Qué? Acaso cree que somos cobardes... –comento Meteoro.

-hijo no es el momento –Pop´s Racer se acerco un poco mas hacia el sujeto –diga sus condiciones.

-Papá… pero…

-ja, ja, ja… se ve que usted si es sensato Sr. Racer –los ojos negros de aquel sujeto se toparon con los del viejo ingeniero –mis condiciones son: su hijo se retirara de las carreras y dejara de construir el muy mencionado motor y usted cerrara su empresa "Motores Racer" y así dejara de producir esos artefactos que ayudan a no contaminar tanto y esos carros extraños como el mach 5, a si se me olvidaba… destruirán ¡ese maldito carro!

-¿Cómo? –Meteoro se quedo asombrado por todas esas peticiones –usted cree que mi padre cerrara su negocio, el negocio de años… usted… -el llanto de su hijo le hizo callar recordándole quien en ese momento tenia el control de la situación.

-si hacemos eso me da a mi nieto, no es así…

El sujeto dio una sonrisa maliciosa –le doy mi palabra.

En las rocosas se encontraba impaciente el inspector y la fuerza policiaca se le hacia una eternidad tener que esperar diez minutos, dio la señal de avanzar lentamente por el lado izquierdo para así no se visto por aquellos sujetos.

-déme a mi nieto entonces.

Meteoro observo a su padre con tristeza –crees en su palabra –comento el corredor.

-no hay de otra, si con cerrar la compañía terminara todo esto entonces lo are por el bien de la familia, después se que tu ya encontraras la manera para no desperdiciar la muerte de Rex.

-papá.

En eso unos de los tres secuaces observo unas sobras acercarse y grito -¡nos han encontrado!

-¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido el que aún estaba entre las sombras

-maldición ese inspector me las pagara –menciono el pelicastaño.

-¡hagan algo idiotas! –grito el sujeto tratando de escapar con el bebé

-Meteoro ve tras el yo me encargo de estos.

-si papá.

Meteoro fue tras el sujeto alto delgado que trataba de escapar por entre la oscuridad mientras los otros dos sujetos se estaba balaceando contra los policías y su padre se enfrentaba con el robusto quien de un golpe fuerte tumbo a Pop´s Racer y este pudo dar la vuelta y correr tras Meteoro y su jefe. El Sr. Racer se levanto rápidamente y corrió tras el sujeto sin perderlo de vista.

La oscuridad del lugar impedía la visualidad de Meteoro que corría sin sentido tras una sombra que cada vez se le apartaba más de su alcance.

-maldición no veo nada, no se si estoy por la dirección correcta. –en eso escucho unos fuertes pasos tras de el y al dar vuelto vio una silueta enorme quien de un fuerte golpe lo tumbo al piso quedando sin conciencia.

-¡hijo! –Grito Pop´s Racer.

Aquel sujeto sombrío quien llevaba al niño se acerco al helicóptero que lo esperaba en la obscuridad. -¡espere! -grito Pop´s Racer –espere por favor… ya se le olvido que estábamos haciendo un acuerdo usted y yo.

-¿he? Veo que usted si esta enterado de las cosas que su hijo mayor a echo Sr. Racer.

-no de todo, pero entonces desea usted que cierre mi empresa y que mi hijo ya no sea mas corredor ¿cierto? –comento acercándose lentamente mas hacia el sujeto quien estaba de pie al lado de su secuaz.

-¡y ese maldito auto! No lo olvide por que yo no lo olvidare, el acuerdo se rompe y yo me encargare nuevamente de su nieto.

-le doy mi palabra que se hará su voluntad pero… yo también tengo mis condiciones Sr.… ¿cual es su nombre?

-mi nombre no importa.

-entonces como lo llamo

-Sr. Royalton –dijo en voz alto el sujeto robusto.

-arrggg, ¿como te llamas?... tu, tu… -gritaba con desesperación.

-hay Sr. Me llamo Stan

-Stan a ver como te digo ¡no hables! Grito el sujeto fuertemente.

El Sr. Racer se acerco un poco más con precaución y comenzó a hablar nuevamente –pero usted no es el Sr. Royalton que conozco.

-¿Qué?... no, no para nada ese sujeto es un familiar no deseado… pudiera decirse de esa manera.

-de esa manera… entonces mis condiciones son…

-¿sus condiciones?... creo que usted no esta entendiendo Sr. Racer.

A lo lejos se empezó a escuchar a la policía que se estaba acercando a donde ellos estaban -¡no! Usted no entiende Sr. Royalton –dijo con autoridad.

-haaa como odio ese apellido, a ver que no entiendo.

-usted tendrá lo que pide cerrare la empresa, mi hijo no correrá mas y el mach 5 será destruido… por mis propias manos y a cambio usted me entrega a mi nieto y se aleja de mi familia para siempre –termino de decir Pop´s Racer.

-eso es todo… alejarme, jajaja, créame Sr. Racer si ustedes cumplen con todo esto yo me alejare de ustedes ya que ni quiero verlos ni en pintura.

-entonces es un trato –se acerco mas a el tratando de poder ver su rostro con la ayuda de la poca luz que daba la luna, extendió sus manos para poder cargar a su pequeño nieto.

-bien es un trato.

-¡Están ahí! -grito uno de los policías -¡deténgase!

-¡no te entrometas! –grito el Sr. Racer.

-¡Stan Vámonos!

-en verdad me llevara con usted… gracias, gracias jefecito.

-si, si… pero ya veras desearas no haberme conocido.

-¿Cómo?

-¡espere mi nieto!

-ha si, tome esta bola viva ya no la ocupo –dándosela toscamente a Pop´s quien trataba de sujetarlo para que no se cayera de sus manos. Pop´s se alejo rápidamente con su nieto en brazos mientras los policías y el inspector trataban de impedir que el helicóptero saliera del lugar sin poder concebirlo.

Sus ojos miraban a su pequeño nieto quien había dejado de llorar y le daba una pequeña sonrisa al reconocer el rostro en eso Meteoro se acerco a su padre.

-papá lo concegistes.

El Sr. Racer le entrego al pequeño a su hijo –si toma.

Meteoro miro a su padre le dio las gracias y abrazo fuertemente a su pequeño quien ahora estaba soñoliento.

Continuara

Espero que este capi lea haya gustado y espero que ahora si tenga el suficiente tiempo para seguir con los demás capítulos.

Gracias


	5. Chapter 5

Como había comentado anteriormente estará basada en la serie original y en la nueva generación con ideas nuevas mías, osea, si algo no cuadra disculpen pero esas serán mis ideas.

Y mi misma me dijo –hay que terminar esta historia que cumplirá ya casi…ejem.

Así pues aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, ya saben lamentablemente los personajes no me pertenecen son de su creador y autor y demás personar responsables de ellas.

Lo mío es simplemente la historia de mi loca imaginación.

Notificación: muerte de un personaje

Capitulo 5

-pero… ¿A dónde fue? –gritaba Meteoro a su madre por no saber en donde se había metido Trixie.

-no me grites hijo, desde que salio de la casa no ha regresado, se fue. –comento tristemente su madre.

-hermano mira talvez siga llorando por ahí ya sabes como se pone, regresara, siempre regresa.

El llanto del pequeño X se volvió a escuchar en la casa. –Ya, ya mi pequeño –dijo tiernamente la abuela Racer – yo estoy aquí y nadie mas vendrá por ti.

El Sr. Racer estaba sentado en su sillón de siempre mirando hacia la nada pensando en las palabras de aquel extraño sujeto… "Royalton" murmuro.

-como dices papá –comento meteoro.

-nada, nada… tan solo que estoy pensando en que el lunes a primera hora are la documentación necesaria para cerrar la empresa.

-¿Que? Si piensas hacerlo papá –pregunto Chispita.

El Sr. Racer miro a Meteoro –di mi palabra y no deseo que pase nada malo a la familia.

La Sra. Racer cargaba a su pequeño nieto pensando en que al fin esas personas habían conseguido lo que por años no habían logrado, derrumbar la empresa Motor Racer –solamente piensa muy bien querido –comento con paciencia.

-papá te agradezco esto –tomando a su hijo en sus brazos –pero yo no deseó que por mi culpa cierres tu compañía, yo estoy dispuesto a dejar el mundo de las carreras inclusive destruir el mach 5 pero la compañía papá –Meteoro observo a su padre – eso nunca, digo yo…

El Sr. Racer se levanto de su sillón –esta tomada mi decisión.

-y tienes mi apoyo querido.

-pero papá –se escucho Chispita –como estas seguro que aquel sujeto cumplirá su parte.

-dio su palabra… Meteoro haremos las cosas por pasos, cerrare la empresa y al poco tiempo tu ya no correrás mas, esconderás el mach 5 hasta tomar la decisión si lo destruiremos o no…y otra cosa no seguirás con la construcción de los planos del nuevo mach ni del motor que tu hermano Rex querían construir.

-¿Qué? –Se sorprendió el pelicastaño –papá hace poco me distes a entender que no dejara las cosas que dejo Rex y ahora me comentas que no realice nada.

Pop´s Racer camino hacia su hijo y nieto. -así es, no deseo que por andar haciendo eso tu familia cargué las consecuencias, ya vez la empresa está opacando a compañías multimillonarias petroleras y con los que nos enfrentamos hoy no es cualquier persona, así que no lo hagas.

-querido… Rex el…

-querida lo he meditado y lamentablemente eso provocó la muerte de nuestro hijo… si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta talvez hubiera evitado que Rex dejara esos planos y el…

-querido.

-papá no te culpes…Rex sabia lo que hacia y además no creo que deba dejar sin terminar su trabajo… el trabajo mucho por conseguir su sueño y…

Pop´s Racer tomo la manita de su nieto y su semblante cambio –Ya esta decidido hijo, no habrá mas muerte en esta familia. –termino de decir.

Chispita miro a su padre intrigado –tu sabes quien era ese sujeto verdad papá.

-solamente se que el tiene mas cartas a su favor… entendido…hijos, Meteoro.

-¡no!… me estas diciendo que no termine por lo que Rex peleo estos años –comento fuertemente Meteoro provocando que el pequeño abriera sus ojos -¡me dices que su muerte fue en vano!... ¡me dices que su trabajo no se debe de realizar!

-¡si! –Grito su padre –debes de tratar de entender ahora que eres padre deberías…

-por favor ¿y tu?... y todo lo que tu hiciste en tu compañía, ¡acaso pensaste en nosotros!

-¡por eso lo hice!... por ustedes, por su futuro, por un mundo mejor en donde todo se pudiera realizar sin perjudicar tanto al medio ambiente.

Meteoro le dio a su hijo a su madre y se acerco hacia su padre – ¡entonces esos ideales tu nos los inculcaste y ahora te das por vencido!

-¡no es lo mismo!... tu quieres algo mas grande que simplemente hacer cosas pequeñas como yo lo he trabajado en la compañía, los sueños de tu hermano provocaron su muerte y tu ni Chispita ni nietos ¡morirán por ello!

-¡que no es lo mismo!

-¡se acabo!, se cierra esta discusión... Meteoro mi decisión esta tomada.

Chispita queda impactado al escuchar a su padre –no puedo creerlo.

-ni yo hermano, nuestro gran Sr. Racer se da por vencido… Rex debe de estarse revolcando en su tumba. –Meteoro sintió un fuerte golpe en su rostro.

-no hables así… ¡no blasfemes! –grito su padre.

-¡cálmense! –Grito la mujer pelicastaña –basta ya… Meteoro entiende a tu padre, y Pop´s cálmate que sufrirás otro infarto… ahora talvez en lugar de estar discutiendo deberías de pedir ayuda al inspector para encontrar a Trixie.

-¡Trixie! Es verdad –Meteoro camino hacia el teléfono –pero papá esto no ha terminado.

-ya ya termine hijo, yo ya.

El famoso corredor Racer estaba meciendo a su pequeño para que al fin pudiera dormir, ya habían pasado un par de meses y su pequeño X estaba creciendo rápidamente o cuando menos a el se le parecía que iba muy rápido.

-mira nada mas ya tienes 6 meses y me estas dando lata… ¿Por qué no te duermes de una vez X? –Mirando a su pequeño quien veía su padre tratando con su manita de pescar su bufanda - ¿te gusta he?, a mi también es mi toque personal… tu también tendrás uno algún día... pero que no se algo loco, tu sabes algo así como un anillo, una gorra o una playera… tu sabes algo no loco para que no me moleste ¿he?, quedamos.

-dicen que pagas con tus hijos –entro diciendo Chispita en broma – ¿le temes a eso?

-de que hablas, eso es mentira –comento tratando de no llevarle la corriente.

-naaa, desde que te casaste y tienes hijo ya no eres el mismo bromista –siguió diciendo en burla el menor.

-ja, ja… mira X tu tío el bromista, cuando era pequeño era un latoso no me lo quitaba de encima y las travesuras que hacia con decirte que se escondía en la cajuela del mach 5 –el pequeño miraba a su tío de reojo queriendo seguirlo con la vista –eres tu quien deberías de temer, cuando tengas hijos las que pasaras, ja, ja, ja.

-naaa, por eso yo nunca me casare ni tendré hijos.

-eso dices ahora… por cierto ¿Cómo esta Samanta?

-¿Qué? Lo olvidas terminamos hace meses… creo que desde que nació mi pequeño X.

El mayor se sorprendió – ¿que le hiciste?

-¡yo nada!... dice – el pequeño X le alzo sus brazos en petición de que lo cargara –dijo que mi familia era muy complicada –tomando a su sobrino en sus brazos.

-haaaa, bueno eso no lo discuto, a ver si contigo quiere dormirse. –Comento –porque con migo ni nada de nada ni siquiera quiere comer.

-se te olvido, mamá ya le habia dado de comer, ahora solo le falta dormir.

-¿Qué? En verdad no puse atención.

-y el es tu padre… Meteoro Racer, así que si algún día se le olvida que te dejo en un centro comercial solo, ni te enojes así es el tu padre. –Le dijo alzándolo hacia arriba y hacia abajo…- ¡a volar!

El mayor se echo a reír – ¿y papá?

-los doctores dicen que esta estable pero que no nos ilusionemos mucho, ¿por que no vas a verlo?, ¿acaso sigues enojado con el?

-algo así, pero si iré a verlo no quiero que se muera y se lleve ese sentimiento.

-¡cállate! No digas eso.

- también yo no deseo eso pero… al parecer si esta mal ¿no?

-mamá esta con el, ve a verlo yo me quedo con mi pequeño sobrino –comento mientras el pequeño bostezaba.

Después de lo ocurrido del secuestro Pop´s Racer notifico por una rueda de prensa que cerraría su compañía por problemas financieros con hacienda dando a entender que estaba en banca rota, al poco tiempo Meteoro Racer notifico que no correría por un tiempo indefinido para pasar un tiempo con su hijo, desde ese día todo habia cambiado entre Meteoro y su padre ya que aún dando a entender que no seguiría con los planos del motor sin combustible, Meteoro, seguía trabajándolo en secreto junto con Bujía y al darse cuenta de ello Pop´s Racer volvió a una discusión fuerte con su hijo provocando que este le diera un infarto al corazón y fue mandado al hospital inmediatamente. Ya habia pasado un par de semanas y Meteoro se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido y tomo la decisión de no ir a visitarlo para así no molestarlo y mejor decidió que seguiría con la búsqueda de su esposa quien habia desaparecido tres meses atrás, tres meses que el no habia sabido nada de ella y para el peor caso la prensa estaba a todo lo que daba con ese suceso preguntándole donde estaba, si se habían divorciado, si lo abandono con su hijo o que era lo que pasaba en realidad en su familia pero el simplemente comentaba que andaba de vacaciones tratando de descansar de su depresión. Tomo la decisión sin pensarlo y se levanto de la mecedora –bien estas a cargo hermanito, cuida a ese bodoque que no quiere dormir.

-shhh, calla ya se durmió –comento el menor.

-no te creo… por que conmigo no quiere nunca dormirse siempre tengo problemas con ello pero tu y mamá simplemente lo cargan y se duerme.

-es que son estos brazos –comento en burla mientras dejaba al pequeño en su cuna.

En el hospital Meteoro entro en la habitación de su padre y observó a su madre tejiendo unos pequeños calcetines.

-mamá –dijo en voz queda – ¿Cómo esta?

-ven y mira por ti mismo –se levanto y los dejo a solas.

Meteoro se acercó y se recostó en el sillón.

-me preguntaba cuando ibas a venir a verme –dijo su padre lentamente.

-no hables papá me dicen que estas mal, así que no hables, aquí estoy ya.

-si por eso me estaba esperando, quería verte y pedirte perdón por toda esa discusión –comento el Sr. Racer quien ahora estaba decaído y sin su semblante de siempre que lo caracterizaba como una persona fuerte y dura.

-de que hablas papá soy yo quien te pido disculpas por mi culpa tu enfermaste y en realidad no quería venir por temor a que te pongas mas mal… perdón si. –Meteoro le dio un beso en la frente a su padre.

-haaa estamos a mano entonces hijo, ¿todo bien?

-si… papá todo bien, tu nieto creciendo y poniéndose latoso… bueno con migo por que lo que son mamá y Chispita se porta de otra manera –comento entre risas.

-ja, ja… ese pequeño se criara con tu madre, es una trampa las mujeres tienen el secreto de cómo hacer que sus hijos y nietos se comporten es el sentido materno de toda mujer –contesto con dificultad Pop´s

-si es verdad.

-¿y Trixie? –pregunto su padre.

-nada aún, no te preocupes me esta ayudando el inspector.

Pop´s Racer se levanto un poco para poder ver bien a su hijo –he hablado con Rex.

-¿Qué?

-se lo he comentado a tu madre, y ella me dio su bendición igual que Chispita.

-¿Qué?... papá.

-¿me las das tu?…

Meteoro empezó a llorar –es mi culpa todo esto es mi culpa.

-no hijo ya estoy viejo eso es todo.

-y X no… yo, el te necesita.

Pop´s miro a su hijo con ternura –te necesita a ti, no a mi, prométeme que tomaras la decisión correcta y si es la correcta sabrás que camino tomar, no podré deshacer de tu mente los ideales que yo mismo te planteé pero no arrastres a tus hijos en eso porque luego no te perdonaras nunca… si algo malo les pasa, no quiero que te pase lo que me paso a mi, es un camino muy difícil de tragar hijo… muy difícil…y eso es una carga muy pesada.

Meteoro abrazo a su padre –perdón por todo, perdón, te prometo tomar la decisión correcta, pero por favor papá no me dejes solo.

Pop´s Racer acaricio el cabello de su hijo –tu y tus hermanos me han dado mucho orgullo y el saber que fui un buen ejemplo me da paz.

-¡papá!

-por favor llama a tu madre, que es con ella con quien quiero estar en estos momentos de mi vida.

-pero papá.

-Meteoro, Rex no me esperar una eternidad. –dándole una tierna sonrisa.

Dándole un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la frente le dio a entender que tenia su bendición –te qui… te quiero papá.

-y yo a ti.

-vendré con Chispita y X y estaremos aquí afuera, si.

-esta bien… ahora llama a tu madre.

Meteoro salio de la habitación y miro a su madre quien seguía tejiendo – ¿son botitas?

Su madre le sonrío y entro a la habitación para estar al lado de su esposo en esos momentos.

El día paso como cualquier otro mas en el hospital, el pasillo parecía no tener fin, los hermanos Racer estaban ahí afuera de la habitación de su padre esperando lo que ya temían ese día, el pequeño X estaba tratando de sentarse bien en las piernas de su padre ya que no quería seguir acostado es sus brazos en eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió saliendo de ella la Sra. Racer quien se acerco y tomo en sus brazos a su pequeño nieto abrazándolo fuertemente a su pecho en llanto.

Continuara…


End file.
